Passage Ways Inside My Mind
by Masked Stranger
Summary: Cicely has been having weird dreams involving a mysterious singing man with a beautiful voice. Weird things start to happen and she's afraid she's losing it. Then she finds a book that relates to her situation and wonders if history will repeat itself.
1. The Dream

The wind and rain beat down against her window of her theater dorm. Paris was silent in the streets below. She sang softly and nodded as her roommate announced her retirement to bed. The clock read midnight. She stretched and thought to herself that maybe she should get to bed too.

This girl's name is Cicely. She's 16, average, and teen like, just as you'd expect. Her hair is wavy and brown and her eyes are misty green. She hummed as she changed to get ready for bed.

Her room was dark and dreary. Mostly because it was nighttime and her light was off. She couldn't help but think she was being watched. She shook such thoughts from her head and flopped onto her bed. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep and booming voice shook her insides:

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance!"

Cicely sat straight up in bed. There was an eerie silence. "I'm just hearing things…" she mumbled trying to convince herself. "I have been watching too many movies…" As she lay back down to try and get some sleep the voice came again:

"I am your Angel of Music! Come to me Angel of Music!"

This time Cicely jumped out of bed and turned on her light. Looking around, she appeared to be alone. She was sure that there was no one in the room. "Angel?" the voice called out. Cicely jumped, "Who is there? Who are you?" At first there was only silence and then the voice answered, "Why Cicely, I am your Angel. As you are mine." That last comment freaked her out a bit.

The voice was deep and beautiful, some what hypnotizing. Cicely was spellbound by it, but still afraid. "Where are you, Angel?" she asked, excitement filling her stomach. She turned to find and small crack in her wall that she never noticed before. It moved open and a hand stretched out for hers. Just a hand stuck out, the arm extending into the dark passage way. Cicely hesitates at first, but takes the stranger's hand and walks into the darkness-in pajama pants.

Her eyes weren't completely adjusted to the darkness and could only see the strange man's hand that held hers. His face was in shadow, as was the rest of him. Organ music came from somewhere and she saw his head turn slightly, "You know this song?" he asked. Cicely nodded. She had suddenly lost all grasp on logic and control over her mind.

Then she started to sing. A song that was vaguely familiar to her:

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name… And do I dream again? For now I find- The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."

She had no idea why she had known the words and why she said 'opera'. They were not in an opera; they were in a dorm building. But again, she had lost all grasp of logic and control of thoughts.

Candle light came into view and the stranger turned to where Cicely could see him as they walked. He had dark hair and blue-green eyes. He was dressed in all black, a cloak and all this old fashioned clothing. A mask covered the right half of his face. Though Cicely had lost all control of thought she couldn't help but think: Why was this man wearing a mask?

"Sing once again with me! Our strange duet… My power over you grows stronger yet… And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is here- inside your mind."

Inside her mind indeed; they made their way to a boat. He took her hand and helped her inside. As the boat moved, the song continued:

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear… I am the mask you where…"

"It's me they hear…" the man cut in.

"Your/My spirit and your/my voice, in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there/here-inside my/your mind" they sang in unison.

The organ music continued to play furiously. "Sing my Angel of Music!" the stranger commanded rather than asked. Cicely sang, as her voice got higher her singing got more extravagant. She ended as the boat hit land. She looked up to see a magnificent lair surrounded by many candelabras. A pipe organ stood at the top of the hill of this man's underground home. Curtains for walls were hanging, covering hidden rooms full of unknown treasures.

The stranger jumped out of the boat, flipping his cloak off to the side. He looked as her expectantly. He seemed to be waiting for something. But then he started to sing again, about his music. Cicely sat in the boat and stared in wonder at this man and his beautiful voice. It made her soul float and her spine tingle. (If her mind had been at all together she would have been questioning how she miraculously ended up in a dress.)

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses." the stranger started. He paused for a moment. Then leaned toward the boat and took Cicely's hand helping her up.

He continued to sing as he led her up and through the lair:

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender…"

Cicely looked around amazed at the sight. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day," he sang moving his fingers to her chin and gently turning her face back towards him. " Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light- and listen to the music of the night…" His voice rose louder as his emotions took flight.

"Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close you eyes, let you spirit start to soar!" Cicely's eyes were closed and believe it or not she felt as if for the first time her soul was soaring.

"And you'll live as you've never lived before…" The stranger took her hand once more and pulled her closer as he continued singing:

"Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you…

Open up your mind, let you fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight- The darkness of the music of the night…"

Cicely's eyes followed him as he walked through his lair speaking, singing of such beautiful unimaginable things.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!"

He came close again. So close it made Cicely nervous. He could see her shaking and there was this love and comfort in his eyes.

"Only then can you belong to me…." His eyes got sad again.

He turned her around so that her back was to him. He pulled her close.

"Floating, falling sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!" As he sang he moved his gentle hands up and down her body making her shake more. Even though she was shaking she couldn't help but feel comfortable.

"Let the dream begin, let you darker side give in to the power of the music that I write- the power of the music of the night…"

He led her over to a wax figure…that looked like her. Cicely fainted from shock but she could still hear the masked man as he finished his song.

"You alone can make my song take flight- Help me make the music of the night…"

It was then that Cicely was awoken by her alarm clock. She sat up in bed so suddenly she almost fell off the bed completely. Her breath was unsteady and her roommate looked at her in confusion, "You alright?"

Cicely's bottom lip quivered, "I don't know"


	2. In the Shadows

**Hey everyone! This is one of my first fics! This is, obviously, the second chapter. I wasn't going to wait for reviews. I got tired of waiting and decided to write chapter two! I hope you like it! **

Passage Ways Inside My Mind

Chapter Two

That morning at breakfast, Cicely poked at her food as though it were a specimen of some sort. Normally she would be eating delightfully and chatting with the group, but today didn't feel normal.

'The group' consisted of her, her roommate Delia, Edward, and Carmen. They were as tight as possible. Delia was in the orchestra playing cello. She had long golden hair and sky blue eyes. Edward worked backstage. He had wind-blown chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. Carmen had short black hair and violet eyes. She was in the ballet, but longed to sing. Cicely was in the orchestra as well, playing viola. As much as she loved the viola, she too longed to sing. But she did not have time to practice singing. Plus she was also afraid of what other singers, not to mention everyone who heard her, would think.

Cicely was so absorbed in thinking about last night's dream that she didn't hear the bell ring, signaling rehearsal.

At the theatre, there were also classes, seeing as a lot of the cast were teens and still in high school. But today was Saturday, rehearsal day.

Delia nudged Cicely and they made their way to their room to fetch their instruments. The way there, which seemed longer to Cicely than usual, was silent. Except for the sound of feet hustling up the stairs.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Delia asked, stopping her in the hallway in front of their door.

"Why, do I seem otherwise?" Cicely answered in a sort of daze, tilting her head.

"Why! Because: You woke up in a cold sweat, you didn't talk at breakfast, and you didn't eat! Not to mention you're speaking like your some broad from 1870!" Delia exclaimed, letting her feelings flow freely.

"Oh?" Cicely said simply.

"Yes! You're just proving my point!" Delia was now exhausted from being so frustrated.

Cicely shook her head as if to shake away the nonsense. "Look, let's get our instruments and get to class before Monsieur Bock gets angry, okay?"

Delia sighed and nodded but resolved to bring up the matter again very soon.

Small chatter and tuning was all to be heard in the orchestra pit. Delia kept to herself and her cello, leaving Cicely to her viola and its stubborn tuning. The conductor, Monsieur Bock, raised his baton signaling silence. The whole rehearsal Cicely was staring off into a different world. She just couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

She kept thinking to herself to stop. Monsieur Bock had to stop the orchestra and rehearsal several times to tell her to pay attention.

"Mademoiselle, do you mind looking at the music and not into space? We're trying to rehearse!"

"Sorry Monsieur…"

Cicely thought to herself: _I need to stop thinking about this dream! It's consuming my thoughts! Oh! B flat! B FLAT! Monsieur Bock is going to kill me. Tonight is definitely going to be an 'ice cream and Friends marathon' night. Delia will understand. I hope. She hid her "Friends" DVD again. Why can't I stop thinking about that man in the dream? I mean, I can't blame myself, can I? He had the most beautiful voice. And he was so…oh! There are no words to describe such beauty! And that mask….I wonder what was up with the mask-_

Just as these thoughts passed through her mind there was an ear shattering scream from the stage. The whole orchestra ran up to the stage to see what the commotion was about. Cicely and Delia couldn't see anything that could cause such a scream, but the Prima Donna (Charlotte) was in tears. Monsieur Bock ran up to her to comfort the young lady and to see what was wrong. Charlotte was Cicely's age yet she had done so much more in her career. Cicely was secretly jealous. Charlotte and her beautiful soprano voice (well, when she didn't over do it) and her bouncy red curls and her bright emerald eyes. Cicely knew the angry young women behind the beauty, but no one would believe her if she told of such incidents. Charlotte calmed down enough to tell Monsieur Bock what was the matter. Her Spanish accent almost getting in the way.

"Sir, I saw…oh! The most awful thing! In the shadows!" she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Mademoiselle! Please, what did you see?" Monsieur Bock asked.

"I'm not sure, Monsieur! It looked like a man, but it moved like a _ghost_!"

At the word 'ghost' the ballet girls were in fits of screams and giggles. Charlotte glared at them, wanting the attention turned back to her.

"Mademoiselle, I'm sure it was just a worker backstage! Edward!"

Edward ran down from the large structure above with all the lights. He looked flustered and confused. "Yes sir?"

"Tell me that one of your men was working behind the curtain, just over there…" the conductor pointed over to the left hand corner of the stage.

To the horror of the ballet girls and Charlotte, Edward shook his head. "All my men were working on lights. If someone was down there, I didn't send them."

"Look after the backstage crew just a little better, would you Edward? We don't want our Prima Donna to be scared half to death a week before opening night! Now do we?"

"No sir. I'll make sure there are no more disturbances, sir." Edward answered, a little more uptight than Cicely remembered. It made her and Delia laugh.

"All right, let's get back to work!"

With that, Charlotte regained her composure and the orchestra sat down again. Half way through the song, there was another ear shattering scream. Monsieur Bock stopped the orchestra, this time he was more annoyed than worried.

"Edward!" Monsieur Bock bellowed, his face turning a bright red.

Edward ran down from his post once more. "Yes sir?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know sir. I swear all my men were with me!"

Monsieur Bock bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. "All right Edward. One more time, I don't want my rehearsal to be disturbed again, understand?"

Edward nodded and went back to his post.

Once again the orchestra sat down and Charlotte started singing. And like the last two times, there was another scream.

"Mademoiselle! What is the meaning of this?" Monsieur Bock said breaking his baton in half.

"I'm sorry, but the shadow is still there. It's very threatening and I cannot sing while it's in our midst!"

Charlotte runs off to the horror and dismay of the rest of the cast. Monsieur Bock through down the score and walked out of the room, mumbling angrily to himself.

"I guess rehearsal is over…" Delia said ironically.

"I guess…" Cicely echoed rather bluntly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Delia asked

Cicely sighed and turned to her friend to answer honestly, "I kind of just want to rest. Go, have fun with Eddy and Carmen. I'll be fine. I just need some sleep after that dream."

Delia smiled, "Okay, we're probably going to go out for lunch. Want me to bring you back anything?"

Cicely smiled back, "I'm in a pasta mood, anything with noodles."

Delia zipped up her cello case, "No problem. See you later!"

Cicely watched her friend skip off with Eddy and Carmen and smiled. Her friends were so understanding. She was about to leave when she couldn't help but glance back at where Charlotte had pointed. What had she seen? Why had it bothered her so much?

Cicely walked up to the stage and set her case down. She walked over to the spot where the shadow, apparently, had been. She closed her fingers around the curtain and right when she was about to move, a hand from behind grabbed hers. The shock made her faint and the last thing she remembered was being caught by strong familiar arms.


	3. Shared Despair

**Hey fellow Phans! I hope you like the third chapter to my story! I'm really trying my best! Any complaints? I hope not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Happy?**

**Okay, here I go!**

It took Cicely awhile to come to. At first she didn't open her eyes, fearing what she would see and remembering what happened before she fainted. Slowly she opened her eyes to find an abyss of darkness. She sat up, stretching and trying to get her eyes used to the dark. Right when she felt she should get up, she heard music. Organ music; the most beautiful organ music she had ever heard. Even though she was mesmerized by the music, she was frighten by who, or what, made it. So, for what seemed like ages, Cicely sat on the mysterious bed and listened to the beautiful music. After awhile the music came to abrupt stop, one that made Cicely jump.

_Oh no! Now what am I suppose to do? Who is going to walk through that door? What are they going to do with me? What is my next action?_

After listening to all those scrambled thoughts in her brain, she decided to pretend she was asleep. She rushed under the covers and turned her face towards the wall, and away from the door. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

The door opened and she listened to the foot steps enter the room. She listened closely.

_He stopped, maybe he's looking around the room. Oh! He just turned on a light! Wait, I smell burning. He lit a candle. A candle? Hasn't this guy heard of electricity? Oh! Now he's walking over to the bed…_

Cicely felt a the men sit down on the bed. Then he started doing the strangest thing; he started stroking her hair! Okay, not the strangest thing, but it made Cicely shudder. It got creepier when he started talking.

"Oh Cicely, will you ever understand my love for you? Can your mind even comprehend my love for you?"

Cicely made a face at this comment, how dare he question her intelligence!

He went on, "Of course, you are a smart girl. And a very talented one also. But the real question is, will you accept my love?"

Cicely felt his saddness and felt like sitting up and giving this strange man a hug. She even felt a tear fall onto her neck as he leaned over her.

_Don't cry Cicely! You'll give yourself away!_

No matter how much her mind fought with her emotions, she couldn't help but let a tear fall for this man. She didn't even know why she felt so sorry; except that she could tell that he was in the depths of depression himself. And that he loved her.

Obviously he saw her tears: "Oh my dear, don't cry for me!"

_Oh shit! Now he'll know I'm awake!_

But the man didn't think anything of the sort. He continued to stroke her hair and weep silently, "There's no reason for you to cry, my dear. You did not condemn me to my cruel fate." The man sighed heavily.

Cicely had almost too many things going through her mind. Of the many things, these were some:

-Why was this guy talking so weird?

-Oh my god, his voice is heavenly!

-What cruel fate was he talking about? Did it have to do with his mask? I mean, if this was the same man that I dreamt about…

-Was that even a dream?

She wanted so badly to sit up and ask him all of this. So very badly she wanted to! But the chance never came; the right moment to sit up and start bugging him with all the questions never came. She didn't want to startle him.

"Oh, Cicely…if only you could understand. No matter, one day I will make you a great singer! Just like you dreamed! Just like your father dreamed. And you will be even better than Charlotte. I can't wait for that day…"

There was a pause and Cicely thought about getting up, but the man continued.

"Cicely, I'm afraid I must bring you back to your room before your friend gets back. I wouldn't want them to get worried."

With that the man picked her up and started toward a door. Cicely opened her eyes half way; enough to see where they were going but closed enough to make it look as though she were sleeping. They walked through a door, to a boat. He set her down in the boat and rowed, always keeping his eyes on her. All she could make out of him (without giving away her awoken status) was a disappointing fuzzy outline. After the boat he carried her through, what seemed like, endless hallways that appeared to be underground. Finally they came to a door. The door was transparent and on the other side was her dorm room. She held back a gasp, discovering that there was a passage way door in the dorm room.

The man opened the door and set her down on her bed, where she continued to pretend she was sleeping. Before he left her, he bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead. After Cicely was sure that the man was far gone she jumped up from her bed. She rushed to the wall that she had unmistakingly walked through moments ago, and searched desperately for the passage way. Unsuccessful she fell to the floor and wept for what seemed an eternity.

**Hey, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I may not update for a couple days! Sorry in advanced.**

**Erik likes your reviews and promises to kiss everyone that reviews! (or if you're a guy I'm sure we can get Christine in here…)**

**Erik: WHAT? I will do nothing of the sort!**

**Me: Yes you will :wiggles cookie in front of his nose:**

**Erik: DEAL! (Hahaha, you'd get that if you read my other fic: Damn Basement!)**


	4. Faithful

**Disclaimer: I only own Cicely and all the other characters I made up! Otherwise, the rest is Gaston Leroux's**

**Hey people! I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Here are some answers to my loyal fans:**

**Abby Kovac: heehee, I'm glad that you like that part. I thought it was rather funny also. Oh yes and as promised…you get an Erik kiss!**

**Erik: Fine…:kisses Abby:**

**There you go…Abby...Abby! I think we've lost her!**

**Phantom's Bride: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! And for your review you get….A ERIK KISS! **

**Erik: (mumbles…) here you go::kisses 'Phantom's Bride': I like your name thingy…..**

**Awww, Erik likes you name thingy…lol. Here you go!**

It was almost 10:00 pm and Cicely was pacing, _Where is Delia? She's supposed to be here! _

As if it were on command, Delia walks into the room. "Hey Cici! I got your noodles…"

Delia stops abruptly taking a long look at Cicely. Cicely sits on her bed and takes the noodles from her friend's hands and starts to eat them.

"Wow, you really like those noodles huh? Uh, sorry I was gone so long. We decided to see a movie too. I would have told you, but I figured you were busy. Are you okay?"

Delia couldn't help but ask, since she first took a look at her friend after walking in she noticed something different.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cicely answered a little too fast. Both of them knew she was lying. And Cicely really wanted to tell her friend what happened. But she didn't want Delia to think she was going mad.

Cicely was expecting Delia to bother her with a ton of questions, but she just shrugged and starting getting ready for bed.

"Okay there is something wrong…" Cicely said quietly.

Delia smiled that she got it out of her. But she frowned with concern, "What is it?"

Cicely rocked back and forth wondering how she was going to tell her friend everything that happened. "Look, you know that dream I had last night?"

"Yeah, you never told me what it was about…."

Cicely decided that would be a good thing to do first, tell her about the dream.

And she did. She started and couldn't stop. It seemed like she was saying this all in one breath. And Delia just sat there amazed at such a vivid dream. Cicely ended her description of the dream summing up everything that she was thinking while it happened.

"Oh and his voice, it's almost indescribable! It's heavenly…also kind of sexy. And I don't know how I knew all these songs! But I don't care, they were so beautiful. And his lair…thing…it was so magnificent! But there was no electricity. All the lighting was done in candles, which was very cool. And he had a mask, on the right side of his face. I was so tempted to pull it off. But he was gorgeous! He had this dark slick hair. You know, the kind that you want to run your fingers through! And his eyes! They were this bluish greenish mass of beauty! But the one thing I can't get over is his voice!"

Delia laughed at her friend, "Calm down! This all sounds very familiar!"

Cicely's eyes widened, "Have you had a dream like this?"

Delia laughed again, "No, but Gaston Leroux wrote about a man who lived beneath an opera house and fell in love with a soprano. You should read the book!"

Delia ran over to her book shelve to retrieve the book. Cicely was so excited that Delia liked her dream as much as she did. Delia found the book and handed it over to her friend. Cicely read the front cover, "The Phantom of the Opera".

"Okay, this still doesn't explain why you aren't okay…"

Cicely was afraid she would say something like this. But she was sure that this was the wrong time to tell her friend. "You know what? I'm fine. I just needed to share my dream with someone."

"Are you sure?" Delia asked, not taking Cicely seriously.

"I'm sure. See," Cicely smiled ", all better!"

Delia threw a pillow at her friend, "Okay, goodnight then"

"What? Tomorrow is Sunday! You can sleep, but I'm starting on this book!"

Delia smiled as Cicely turned on her reading lamp and got started.

From behind the wall, invisible from the eyes of the teenagers on the other side, was the man. He smiled and whispered to Cicely (not really meaning for her to hear), "Cicely, you didn't give away my secrets. You spoke of my beauty, disregarding the mask. You saw me for my voice. For that I thank you, and we shall meet again."

With a whoosh of a cape, the man was gone. And even though Cicely couldn't see him and she didn't hear what he said, she smiled to herself knowing that her phantom was pleased.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm really busy at the moment! It may be awhile before I write more!**

**Review!**


	5. Memories and Dreams

**Hello! Here's my fifth chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Trisana: Please don't sick your 'plunger' on me. I've written more! Want an Erik kiss? Too bad you get one anyway::gets Erik kiss:**

**Erikphan24601: Hey! Thanks, I'm glad you liked my story. HERE YOU GO!**

**:Erik kisses 'Erikphan24601': heeheehee**

**Priestess of Anubis: Thanks! You get an Erik kiss! **

**Erik: MWAH!**

**I think he likes you….**

**Okay here you go!**

Delia woke the next morning to find Cicely more than half way through the book she got last night.

"Did you ever fall asleep!" Delia asked. She wasn't sure if she was more outraged or worried.

"What of it? Now be quiet, I'm almost done!" Cicely answered never taking her eyes from the book.

"Well I'm glad you like it" Delia said rather bluntly.

Cicely grunted in return, to the annoyance of her roommate.

Delia went to get ready for the day. To her horror she found that Cicely had used half her shampoo since the last time she had showered. Cicely had a lot of hair, but so did Delia! And she certainly didn't use that much shampoo. Promising herself to scold her roommate later, she stepped in the shower.

Delia loved taking showers. I mean, for reasons besides the obvious. She could lose herself in a hot shower. It was a good thinking place too. She smiled and thought back to the day she and Cicely met two years ago as freshman. Cicely had come all the way from Iowa while Delia was from New York. Two different people from two different places. And Delia remembered that day well. She was only a little scared, but not enough to where people would notice. She had lived in New York City her whole life and it took a lot to scare her. The entire freshman class was crowded in the lobby of the theater waiting for their dorm rooms. Before that they were told the long droning story of the theater's history. Basically how is served as an Opera house many years ago and how it had been restored after many accidents. Details were never given on such accidents. Though rumors went around. A bunch of junk about a chandelier. The program that they ran for high school prodigies was to raise money. They were told that after enough money was raised it would open as an opera house once more.

Delia remembered discovering the wonders of Paris before meeting her fellow freshman. She also remembered a group "sigh of relief" when the dorms were finally getting assigned. She remembered the feeling she got when her name was called.

"Delia Gray and Cicely Douglas, 214"

Cicely looked terrified. Fourteen year old Iowa country girl in a large European city. They both walked up to get their keys and proceeded to their room. The whole way up was silent as the grave. Until the elevator ride, in which Delia noticed Cicely's instrument case and decided to start a conversation. "You in the orchestra too?"

Cicely jumped at the sound of her voice and its eastern accent. At first she gave Delia a weird look as though she didn't speak English. But then Delia's cello case seemed to catch her eye. Delia smiled at the memory and turned the shower off. "The start of a beautiful friendship" she whispered to herself.

Her moment if remembering was interrupted by singing in the dorm room. She wrapped her towel around her body and put her ear to the door:

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye… Remember me, once in awhile please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free…."

Delia recognized the song and could have sworn it was her original cast recording. But the voice that sang the song, however beautiful, was not Sarah Brightman on her cast recording.

It was Cicely.

Delia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was shocked beyond words. She never knew Cicely could sing. And if she can, why didn't Delia know about it before now?

She got dressed at a slow pace so she could listen to the rest and was amazed to find that Cicely managed the ending. High notes and all. She smiled and opened the door, hoping to surprise her friend. She was deeply disappointed to find Cicely fast asleep humming in her dreams.


	6. The Haunting Past

**

* * *

Hello people! Only one person reviewed my last chapter!**

**:weeps:**

**Priestess of Anubis: Thanks for your loyalty! And yes, she was singing in her sleep.**

**Here you go. I'm going to go weep now, cuz of my lack of reviews….:weeps more:**

* * *

Delia was glad that Cicely was finally getting some sleep and decided to go down to the nearest bakery and get them pastries. Pastries could fix anything. Right?

Delia grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Unlike every other day of the week, the theater was empty. Everyone was out having fun on their day off, the day before opening night. Delia was nervous and she was just a cello in the orchestra pit. She stepped into the bakery, the little bell ringing, and went up to the counter. She ordered a dozen of, what she believed was the closest to what she'd get of, doughnuts. She did it in perfect French too. She thanked the baker and headed back to her room. In the middle of thought she bumped into Carmen and Eddy.

"Oh! Hey you guys!" Delia said, excited to see them.

"Hey," Eddy helped himself to a doughnut-like thing, "where you headed?"

"We were just looking for you and Cicely. But she doesn't seem to be with you" Carmen said looking over Delia's shoulder for Cicely.

"She's back in our room sleeping…"

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Eddy asked, almost choking on his doughnut.

"Yeah, she was up all night reading" Delia said shaking her head in shame.

"Reading? Wow." Eddy commented, finishing his doughnut-like thing.

"So, can we come with you to bring her the pastries?" Carmen asked.

"I would rather meet you guys later. Cici and I have things to talk about." Delia mumbled.

"Okay, well we'll be hanging backstage, okay?" Eddy said as they turned away.

Delia waved and headed back to the room.

Back at the room Cicely had awoken. She looked around the room to find Delia gone. Shrugging, she went to take a shower and stopped abruptly when a familiar voice called from behind:

"Cicely…Cicely….."

Cicely turned around, her heart was beating faster than a race horse. "Hello?" was all she managed to say.

"Cicely, thank you for keeping my secret. I shall see you tonight…" and the voice seemed to fade.

"Wait! Angel!" Cicely ran to the wall, that familiar wall, and shouted into it with all her might. After a couple minutes she went back to take a shower with too many thoughts for her brain to handle.

"Cicely! I have pastries!" Delia announced as she walked inside the dorm. To her disappointment Cicely was in the shower. She set the pastries down and saw the book, "Phantom of the Opera", on Cicely's bed. The book mark wasn't even half way through the book. "She is such a liar, and slow reader…" Delia mumbled. Setting her bag down by the closet she noticed something else. The wall, right by Cicely's bed, looked as though someone was scratching at it with their nails. As if they were trying desperately to find something. Delia ran her hand over the marks. There were black marks by the too. Like nail polish.

That second the shower stopped and Cicely walked out of the bathroom in a towel. "Hey! Where have you been?" she asks. Delia was about to tell her when her eyes caught sight of Cicely's nails. The black nail polish was scuffed and her nails were needed filing. "Well…did you go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I went to the bakery…."

No more words were needed. Cicely pounced the box of pastries like a lion and prey. The girls spent the next half hour talking and stuffing themselves with pastries. Until Delia remembered that Eddy and Carmen were waiting for them.

"Hey, Eddy and Carmen are backstage. Let's go!"

Cicely slipped clothes on and the girls skipped down the stairs to the stage.

"About time you guys got here!" Eddy said tapping his foot.

"Yeah, we thought you guys died or something. Hey Cicely!" Carmen added.

"Hey Carmen! So what are we planning on doing here?" Cicely asked.

Eddy face got that look. You know that 'you're in for it' face. He led the girls into a back room that they never knew existed, that was filled with stage hands.

"Guys these lovely ladies are friends of mine. Carmen, Cicely, and Delia." He stated in alphabetical order, pointing as he went.

The men, well they were all within four years of the teenagers, nodded their heads in greeting. There was only one man who was much older than the rest. He looked at least 40 and Cicely did not recognize him. The man stood up to greet the ladies.

"Hello, I don't think you'd recognize me. I am Harold. I've been here for 25 years."

He shook each of their hands, but when he got to Cicely he seemed to hesitate. No one else seemed to notice this, but he shook her hand rather fast and sat back down. Once everyone got seated and introduced Delia asked, "So Eddy, why are we here?"

Eddy smiled, as did the rest of the men. "We're telling ghost stories!"

Carmen rolled her eyes, "You said we were going to do something fun!"

The men looked taken aback by the comment.

Carmen continued "I mean, it's only 2 hours past noon. It's not even dark yet!"

Harold leaned forward, "By the time we're done it will be dark my dear. Trust me."

Carmen closed her mouth, though she didn't look satisfied.

"Harold is going to tell the story!" Eddy exclaimed enthusiastically.

Harold started, even though he didn't have everyone's undivided attention.

"This story has been passed down my family, generation after generation. And you have to believe me, it's true!"

Carmen made an annoyed sound and rolled her eyes.

Harold chose to ignore this and blew out the candles (Cicely never understood why they didn't have lamps) leaving only one. It was right under his face, as to make an eerie effect. He spoke in no more than a clear whisper, but everyone heard him.

"Back in the 1870's and disaster beyond your imaginations occurred here. In this very theater. Then it was an opera house. A very popular one, mind you. The Opera had just been passed over to new management. Now these managers…"

Harold was interrupted by Delia who started to chuckle.

"Excuse me miss! What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry monsieur! But your story already sounds very familiar to me!"

"Does it now?"

"Yes, surely you're telling the story of the Phantom of the Opera?"

At her words a draft let in a breeze and the last candle went out. There were no windows in the room they were in, so now it was pitch black. The only thing to be heard was Cicely's hard breathing. Harold relit the candle and Cicely let out a shriek as a threatening shadow wandered behind Harold on the curtain.

"Cicely are you okay?" Delia asked, putting a comforting arm around her friend.

Cicely nodded. Harold cleared his throat, "So you know of the Phantom of the Opera?" he directed the question to Delia.

"Yes, I've read the book many times!"

"Ah, but I know things that maybe your book didn't have!"

With that Harold continued.

"Now these managers didn't know what they were getting into. And the old managers seemed to want to leave as quickly as possible. Before they leaved they did mention to the new managers the Opera Ghost. How he was to get Box 5 every performance and how he was to be paid. Now the new managers, Monsieur Moncharmin and Monsieur Richard, didn't take the warning seriously and refused to pay this 'Opera Ghost' or let him have Box 5. The Ghost didn't take to this lightly and sent the managers several angry notes, most of which they ignored. This Ghost also took an interest in a chorus girl, Christine Daae…"

"Okay, are you sure you know more?"

Harold glared but otherwise ignored this. "He managed to convince this poor young lady, who was actually around your age," he pointed to Carmen, Cicely, and Delia, "that he was the Angel of Music that her father promised to send to her once he was in Heaven. Her old friend, and somewhat love interest, Raoul the Vicomte de Changy was very worried about her. At some point this Opera Ghost, or the Phantom of the Opera, took Christine to his lair. Raoul was determined to find his love. Now I will not ruin the book for you, but here's where the scary part comes in. Even though this phantom was believed gone, students of the hall still hear his rude laughter from Box 5, which has never been sold, and his maniacal laughter from the chandelier. And every time someone plays music of his, his 'Don Juan', people have sworn that they've seen the chandelier shake back and forth violently. And do you know what is even more frightening?"

At this point everyone was leaning in, even Carmen, to know what was even more frightening that the terrible things he had already mentioned.

"These things aren't believed to be disturbances of his ghost. No, there are rumors that over the years there have been heirs to the Phantom of the Opera! Heirs which take over his work and seduce the young ladies of the Opera House!"

At those words Cicely fainted into a black abyss of shock.

* * *

**I know I know, she faints a lot. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Review please!**


	7. Midnight Kisses

**Hello people! I'm sorry for being so slow! **

**Eleniel of the Stars: You want Erik? Okay, but just for awhile….I only need him in my other story…**

**Erik: You're lending me out?**

**Yes I am….have fun!**

**Erikphan24601: I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing! I like how she faints too. Heehee**

**LittleDaae323: I love your story! Of course I will continue to read it! Oh an Erik kiss:steals Erik from Eleniel of the stars (just for a sec): Here you go! But give him back! And, the name Cicely has always been a favorite of mine!**

**Phantom's Angel: I'm glad I persuaded you…Mwahahahaha…**

**Here we go!**

* * *

When Cicely woke up she wasn't backstage anymore. She was in her room with a worried Delia by her bedside.

"Oh God, I fainted again, huh?" Cicely asked sitting up, much to Delia's delight.

"Again?" Delia comment, "Well anyway, yes you fainted. Were you scared, because I thought the idea of a Phantom Heir is pretty..."

Delia didn't get to finish, Cicely grabbed her friend's arm rather tight at the mention of the Phantom's Heir.

"Cicely?"

"Look, we both need to sleep for tomorrow…" she pointed at the clock that read midnight. "We have classes…"

"Okay, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Cicely nodded and rolled over as though to go to sleep. After it was confirmed that her room mate was asleep she got up as quietly as possible. She opened the door without looking behind and headed off to the backstage area where she fainted hours ago.

She was shaking, and she didn't know if it was because of fear or hunger. She hadn't eaten anything all day. She walked fast and quietly up the stairs to the stage. Looking around she seemed to be alone. Walking slower this time, she headed back stage. Once she reached the area that her and her friends inhabited for ghost stories she stopped and looked at the curtain. She looked at the curtain with an 'expecting' look. She was more waiting for something than looking, really.

"Come on, I know you were here!" she said keeping her voice low, but loud enough for a 'phantom' to hear.

There was nothing but silence.

"Stop hiding! You don't scare me!"

At once the threatening shadow showed itself again, but this time: Cicely followed it.

She ran behind the curtain following the shadow through every obstacle that could be imagined back stage. They reached the lighting area and the shadow stopped. Cicely stopped behind it. She wasn't sure if it knew it was being followed, but if it didn't it did now. It turned slightly and, if shadows can smile, it seemed to smirk. Then continued on its way, climbing up one of the curtain ropes.

"No fair…" Cicely mumbled. She gulped looking at her next obstacle. Grabbing hold of the rope she continued to follow the shadow. She groaned with annoyance. It had to be way ahead of her by now. She was taking forever on the rope.

Her suspicions were wrong, she found out as she got to the top. The shadow was standing at the top as if it were waiting for her. Cicely's eyes got used to the dark and also came to find that this shadow wasn't a shadow at all. It was simply a man covered in a large cloak like thing.

"Nice try Eddy, but you aren't fooling anyone…" Cicely said smiling.

The figure laughed at the comment and at once threw off the cloak, revealing himself.

"You aren't Eddy…" Cicely said in a kind of trance.

"_No, I'm not…" _the voice said in a dreamy sort of way.

Cicely looked closer, slowly coming toward the man, who didn't budge. He only smirked under his…

"Mask…" Cicely whispered.

"_Yes my darling…"_

"You're the Opera Ghost?" Cicely stammered.

"_Do you believe everything a crazy old stage hand tells you?" _the man said, almost coldly.

Cicely shook her head. She had been moving toward the man and was now inches from his face.

"_The only thing that's important is that I love you. You must never forget that Cicely…"_

"No, no of course not…" Cicely said, smirking also.

"_Good" _

And with that the man took Cicely in a loving embrace, and before she knew it he was kissing her. Cicely had never been kissed before, but this had to be the most amazing one she'd ever experience. She was sure of that. Before the kiss was ended….

She woke up.

Cicely sat up in bed, realizing that all that magic may have been a dream. She gritted her teeth and forgot that it was in the middle of the night:

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Hey sorry about the short chapter! I hope you liked. And notice that I put 'all that magic MAY HAVE BEEN a dream' **

**Key words: May. Have. Been.**

**Catch my drift?**

**Review please!**


	8. The New Guy

**Two updates in one night! WOOHOO!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

After Cicely's outburst Delia almost fell out of her bed with shock.

"Jesus Cicely!"

"I'm sorry, please go back to sleep!" Cicely said this with tears in her eyes, tears that Delia didn't see.

Delia was flustered from be woken at such an hour and didn't fall asleep as fast as Cicely, but eventually she did.

The next morning Delia had one hell of a time waking Cicely.

"We're going to be late if you don't wake up! CICELY!" she yelled in her ear.

This worked right away and Cicely fell right out of bed, just as Delia did the night before.

"Okay, ouch." Cicely commented bluntly.

"Let's go!"

Cicely rushed to get dressed in record time and grabbed her bag. Delia dragged her out and they rushed to class.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Gray and Mademoiselle Douglas, how nice of you to join us." Monsieur Heroux commented coldly, even though the bell had rung only seconds ago.

"Sorry monsieur" both the girls mumbled as they found their seats.

"As I was saying, we have a new student today. Please treat him as you'd want to be treated." M. Heroux gestured to the door.

The door opened and in walked a young gentleman that caught all the young girl's eyes at once. Cicely was taking great interest in her pencil and was too wrapped up in last night. It wasn't until Delia nudged her that she lifted her head. Cicely's eyes widened and forgot all about the night before.

The young man standing before them was very tall for his age. He had dirty blonde hair, the kind you want to run your hands through. And his eyes were a piercing blue, like the cloudless summer days of Paris. Cicely barely blinked and there was moments of silence until M. Heroux coughed and said for him to introduce himself.

"Sorry, I'm Roger Nims. I've lived in France my whole life and I'll be happy to join my fellow actors as a baritone."

There was a loud group sigh at the word 'baritone', from the girls at least.

"Thank M. Nims. You may sit down."

Ironically the only seat open was in front of Cicely, who felt a world of butterflies in her stomach. Her and Delia shared a smile and resolved to find out more about this Roger. The whole lesson, which Cicely found out later was about improvising, she stared at the back of Roger's head. She was so tempted to touch his hair, enough to where her hand hovered right by his head. Delia held back a giggle has she pushed her friend's hand, making it poke the back of his head. Roger let out a surprised yelp and turned around, as did the rest of the class.

"Mademoiselle Douglas, I'm glad you're enjoying the lesson so much that you feel you need to share your enjoyment with M. Nims.", Monsieur Heroux stated, annoyed.

Cicely blushed a deep red, one that no crayon could ever match.

"Well, then you may spend your lunch time giving M. Nims a tour of the opera house…"

Cicely tried to hold back her excitement. This was no punishment! But if she acted excited, he would surely give her a different 'punishment'.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Cicely mumbled, using her best acting skills to make it seem like a real punishment. She could feel the jealously of the rest of the girls devour her. But she sat up tall, to show she was not going to be bothered.

At the end of class, the start of lunch, Delia and Carmen said goodbye to her. They promised to tell Eddy she just wasn't feeling well. Eddy was always very protective of his lady friends when it came to boys. He had lighting classes first thing in the morning; another thing to worry about would be terrible.

Cicely waved goodbye to her friends and received a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Roger inches away. The moment was awkward and they backed away at once. Cicely smiled slightly and gestured for him to follow her.

"So, have you been going here long?" he asked.

"Since I was 14…" she answered quietly.

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen…and you?"

"Seventeen. I used to go to a different theater school, but they closed."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cicely said robotically.

They stopped in the hallway and turned toward each other.

"So, on with the tour?" Cicely asked.

"On with the tour" he echoed.

Cicely showed him the dorm hallways, the 'lunch room', the practice rooms, classrooms, and restrooms. She left the best part for last. The theater. She even made him close his eyes. He gave her a cute smirk, rolled his eyes, and obeyed. She took his hand and led him on stage. She got giggly and leaned toward his ear and whispered, "You may open your eyes now"

She saw him shiver and she wasn't sure if it was her or the room. His eyes widened at the sight. He gasped as his eyes caught new treasures through out the room. His smile was so wide it almost fell off his face.

"It's…it's…" he stuttered.

"Magnificent? Beautiful? Gorgeous? Unbelievable?" Cicely suggested.

He turned to her, "All of the above. This is much more…magnificent than my old theater school."

"Well it used to be a full time opera house around the 1870's" Cicely added.

"Wonderful…" Roger said, still in awe.

"Look I'm hungry, you wanna go get lunch?" Cicely asked.

Roger shook away his excitement and nodded.

"Great!" Cicely said enthusiastically.

The two walked fast to lunch, Roger asking questions the whole way. When they got to the lunch room and got lunch Cicely brought him to her regular table. Delia and Carmen smiled at the arrival. Edward on the other hand glared.

"I don't believe we've met" Edward said, glaring.

Roger set down his lunch and stuck out his hand, "Roger Nims. I'm the new baritone."

Eddy looked at the hand and hesitated to shake it. He looked at Carmen and she nodded furiously. He took the hand, "I'm Edward Heins. Stage hand." He responded dully.

The group sat down and ate in an awkward silence. Delia felt a need to break this silence, "So Roger, how long have you been singing on stage?"

"Six years. I started singing at nine. I was very privileged; my parents are both quite wealthy…"

Roger went on with his story, and he seemed to direct his words toward Cicely. Eddy had fun sitting behind him and mocking him, while getting occasional hits on the arm by Carmen.

After their classes Delia and Cicely went straight to their room to talk about the new guy. They dropped their books on the floor and settled on Cicely's bed.

"Is that guy not the cutest thing to hit this old place ever?" Delia exclaimed.

"He is very cute…" Cicely said smiling.

"So how did the tour go?"

"Oh, he loved the theater!"

"Everyone does…"

"But he seemed enchanted by it! He had a look of pure joy on his face" Cicely said remembering the afternoon.

"Oh and he seemed to really like you!" Delia said with a large smile like Roger had on earlier.

"To like me? What are you talking about Dee?"

"You _had_ to notice the way he looked at you! And they way he glanced at you in the other classes!" Delia said recalling the afternoon.

"If he was behind me that would be hard…" Cicely said.

"But at lunch! Didn't you see his eyes?"

Cicely thought back, and seemed to remember a slight glimmer in his sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do remember that…" Cicely said smirking.

"See! I say he fancies you!" Delia exclaimed loudly.

Cicely at once glanced over to the wall, "Yeah," her smiled faded for a second, but came back at once, "I think I kind of fancy him!" she whispered to her friend.

"I'll have to set you up!" Delia announced.

Before Cicely could refuse Delia started making plans. Cicely shrugged off her friend's behavior and went straight to bed. But she didn't fall asleep. She lay staring at the familiar wall and she let a tear fall.

Behind the wall a figure stood. He hated seeing her cry. But he smirked, "So I a have competition, do I?" With a swoosh of a cape the figure was gone. Gone to make plans of his own.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! I want reviews! I love you guys!**


	9. White Roses

**Hey people! Here are some answers to reviews!**

**Littledaae323: You assume correctly. But why do you call this character Erik? **

**Eleniel of the Stars: No problem! Thanks!**

**Priestess of Anubis: Don't anger him too much please! I find it funny how reviewers keep referring to the 'figure' as Erik. Anyway, thanks!**

**LovinRKO: Yes, you can have an Erik Kiss! And yes I LOVE Phantom of the Opera and appreciate it as much as you, or anyone! lol**

**Erik:MWAH!**

**Countess Alana: Thanks you! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

The next morning Cicely was unusually giddy. She couldn't wait to see Roger at breakfast. For the first time ever she was in front of the mirror for an insane period of time.

"Cicely! Will you hurry up!"

"Almost done!" Cicely shouted from the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she emerged looking, in Delia's opinion, different but gorgeous. She was wearing a knee length black skirt, a ruffled black halter, and black boots. Her hair was down and curly with a rose pin in her hair.

"You look nice…" Delia said smirking, she was a little suspicious.

"Thank you! Now let's get down to breakfast!"

The girls headed down to breakfast to meet Carmen and Eddy before classes. When they sat down to eat, Carmen shared in their girly moment of 'oh my god Cicely! You look awesome!'. Edward sat and smiled at his friends. They were so funny some times. Girls always amused him. He sat back and grinned as they giggled for ten minutes straight.

"Oh, I think Eddy is feeling left out!" Carmen said in the middle of a giggle.

Edward put on his best metro sexual act and said "Oh darling, I think Cicely looks FABULOUS!"

Eddy's act set the girls into even more giggles. It wasn't until they saw Eddy's smile fad that they noticed Roger was behind them, watching the amusing scene.

"What seems to be so funny?" Roger asked sitting down.

Carmen gladly explained, "We just thought Cicely looked pretty today. She never makes an effort to look good. I mean, isn't she gorgeous today!"

Roger smiled, taking Cicely's hand, "I thought she was beautiful yesterday. You do look lovely" he leaned over and kissed her hand. Again she turned red.

Edward huffed and lost himself in his breakfast.

"So Cicely, I was wondering, would you like to go off campus for lunch?" he continued.

Cicely looked at her friends, her face glowing. Delia and Carmen shook their heads fast. She turned to Eddy, who gave an unconvincing grunt of approval.

"Yeah sure! Where?" Cicely answered.

"Where ever you want to go" Roger gave a charming smile.

The bell rang and the five of them headed to class.

Tuesdays meant regular things, like math and English. Cicely hated Tuesdays. But today, nothing could bring her down. For the first time in forever Cicely smiled all through Geometry. She even traced out Roger's name in geometrical shapes. Delia thought she was bonkers, but in love either way.

When the lunch bell rang Cicely hugged her friends and ran off to find Roger. He was waiting by the front entrance of the opera house. He smiled when she came into sight. She smiled back.

"So, where to?" he asked, taking her arm and handing her white roses, her favorite flowers.

"There's a nice little café down the street. Oh you shouldn't have! They're my favorite!" She exclaimed.

The two headed off to the café, talking merrily the whole way. When they were seated and Cicely couldn't stop smiling. She didn't know French all that well so Roger ordered for them. They had coffee and cake. Okay, not the healthiest lunch, but it was good.

"So, I didn't catch your whole story…" Roger said, setting his coffee down.

"Well, I'm from Iowa. That in America," she added and he laughed, "I play in the orchestra, viola. I do some acting, but most of my life has been dedicated to the orchestra."

"It's good that you can be so dedicated. Have you ever tried singing?" he asked.

Cicely choked on her coffee and grabbed a napkin sopping up the mess she made.

Roger chuckled, "I didn't know that I would offend you asking. I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. It just surprised me. No one has…" she thought of the shadow but shook away those thoughts continuing her sentence, "ever asked me that before. I like to sing. But never for other people."

Roger half smiled, "That's good. So, what are you planning on doing after school?"

"I don't know. I like to take life as it comes. Not plan ahead…"

The two talked for awhile then headed back to the school, hand in hand.

At the end of the day Delia couldn't wait to hear about Cicely's date, which Cicely insisted on calling an 'outing'. Cicely told her everything at dinner at the same café.

"And his eyes are so blue, I could drown in them. He kept blowing back wisps of his hair in the cutest way!"

"I think you're falling for him!" Delia exclaimed.

"I think I'm falling for him, too!" Cicely said.

The girls shared a girly giggly moment, which they received stares for, and finished with a sigh.

"I think we should head back" Cicely said, paying the check.

"All right! I swear, you guys were meant for each other!" Delia said as they headed through the door.

The two got into pajamas and said goodnight. For the first night since her dream, Cicely fell asleep right away. Without so much as a glance to the familiar wall. She was so happy about today's events that she didn't even notice the fresh bundle of white roses at the end of her bed with a card. The card said five words: For My Angel of Music.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**


	10. The Letter

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND:**

**When I said he wasn't Erik, I meant: This isn't the original Erik. He'd be a corpse. Like the kind that doesn't move. Thus, the 'Phantom's Heir' thing. It's another Phantom…different person. It's being passed down to those worthy guys.**

**Get it?**

**Ok.**

**Oh, this is a modern day fic, you guys get that right?**

**Good.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Love you guys!**

* * *

September 23rd, it was the Friday before opening night and everyone was nervous. It was the first show of the school year. Roger had gotten the male lead and Cicely was amazed at the voice that came from him. She had spent the previous day encouraging him. He had never sung in front of such a large crowd.

M. Bock was on his last nerve and the orchestra was well aware of his temper. If the smallest thing went wrong he would explode. Cicely didn't dare lose focus. Even though Friday was normally a regular day, today was committed completely to rehearsing. Charlotte had spent all morning boasting about having the lead part, as always. Poor Roger, having to sing with such a cow. Edward found this very funny and laughed whenever Roger got uncomfortable on stage.

Just as they were about to start Act 3, the current managers (who also play the role as the principals) Monsieur Haust and Monsieur Felix ran in with looks of worry on their faces. M. Haust was a short stubby man with gray hair and mustache. M. Felix was taller and younger than M. Haust and he had stringy auburn hair. No matter their age, they both looked aged with worry.

M. Bock rolled his eyes "Sirs, we're in the middle of rehearsal!"

M. Felix, whom everyone just called Felix because of his youth, answered mysteriously, "Monsieur, _he's _back!"

M. Bock's face went as white as a sheet, to match with the managers. "What do you mean?" M. Bock stammered, losing all seriousness.

M. Haust held up an envelope. M. Bock let out a groan, "This is ridiculous," he lowered his voice, "So I'm guessing there's a new Heir?" Cicely strained her ears to hear every word they were saying. The managers nodded their heads furiously to answer the question. M Bock announced, with much nervousness in his voice, that he'd be back momentarily and left with the hysterical managers.

Cicely had to know what was happening. "Dee, I'm going to follow them…be back okay?" But Cicely left too fast for Delia to answer. She tiptoed out of the theater and stood quietly outside the manager's office.

"So is it the usual?" M. Bock's voice asked inside the office.

"What do you mean by that?" Felix asked nervously.

M. Bock listed things as normal as a grocery list, "Box 5, a salary, a girl…"

"A girl?" Felix interrupted. He looked to M. Haust, whom nodded, "I wonder who it is?"

M. Bock didn't care, he was getting impatient, "What does the letter say Haust!" he bellowed. The managers looked surprised at their conductor's behavior. Felix handed him the letter, which he read out loud (ironically enough).

"Dear Sirs,

As I'm sure you're well aware, the Opera Ghost has returned. I must say, it's a pleasure to haunt such a beautiful place. But I'm going to make this short, as you must be busy with your new production. Box five, is mine. Not that you could ever sell it. And my salary is way past due. You know what happened before. Let's not have history repeat itself, shall we?

O.G."

Felix spoke after moments of silence, "There's nothing about a girl…"

"This one seems to be rather sarcastic sounding. There will be a girl, you wait and see!"

M. Haust stated dully, "Well, I guess I'll go get this 'ghost's' salary…"

M. Bock broke M. Haust short and blocked his way, "I don't understand why the hell we don't just go underground, find the lunatic, and end this madness!" Felix looked confused, "Underground?" His comment went unnoticed as M. Haust bellowed back at the conductor: "You think we haven't tried! The Opera house, and underneath it, has been searched many times for a lair of some sort. To this day nothing has been found!"

Felix got frustrated and yelled over them, "Gentlemen! The important thing is, if the man is going to put a young lady in any kind of danger, whether he's mentioned it yet or not, we need to keep close eyes on all of the female students, agreed?"

Haust and Bock nodded in unison. When Cicely heard them by the door she ran back fast to the orchestra pit to Delia what she had heard.

"Are you serious?" Delia whispered. M. Bock was working with Charlotte on stage and gave the orchestra a break, though they were warned not to raise their voices too loud.

"Yes! They were arguing rather loudly. All about Box Five, a salary…and a girl." Cicely hesitated with the last part. Delia started to laugh, which was not what Cicely had expected. After Delia was shushed by the other orchestra members she asked "And what is so funny?"

"Haven't you finished the book?" Delia answered with her own question.

"No, I just read the first chapter. I've been busy with school and seeing Roger…"

Delia interrupted, "Then why was the book mark farther?"

"I didn't want you to think I hated it! I've been meaning to read it! But all this stuff that I've been doing…What does the book have to do with anything?"

Delia gladly explained, "This is exactly what happened! The managers of the Opera got letters from the Opera Ghost asking for all of those things."

"You don't think there's really an Opera Ghost, do you?" Cicely asked trying to hide her fear.

"No, of course not!" Delia said, unconvincing, "It's probably a prank joke…"

"Then why did M. Bock look so scared when M. Haust held up that envelope?" Cicely asked with all seriousness. Delia gave her a look but couldn't answer. M. Bock came back and they proceeded to Act 3. It was unusual of M. Bock to ignore Cicely's mistakes. She kept making them but he didn't say a word. His face was still as white as a sheet. Every so often he would glance over to Box five. After about the fifteenth time, Cicely looked after he did. She kept staring but when she saw nothing she went back to concentrating on the music. Up high, high above the rehearsal, in Box Five there was a soft chuckle. And then a heavy sigh, on much to quiet for anyone below to hear.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell the truth! If you guys don't like it I won't continue...**

**Review, you know you want to!**


	11. Let the War Begin

**Hello! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it! Here's some more!**

* * *

It was opening night and everyone's nerves were on end. Twenty minutes before the curtain was to rise and Cicely was back stage encouraging Roger.

"What if I mess up? Or my voice cracks? Or forget the lines!" Roger was pacing and naming various things that could wrong.

"Roger, you have to have confidence or something will happen! You worry too much…" Cicely smiled at how silly he was being.

"I'm so glad that you're here to tell me how silly I am…" Roger said. He smiled and stopped pacing.

"Well someone has got to do it…what are you doing?" Cicely asked as his face came close to hers. He leaned closer and right when their lips were about to touch Edward burst in.

"Nervous Roger?" Edward asked, not taking notice of what he just interrupted.

Roger moved away from Cicely, who blushed deep, and nodded, "Yeah, just a tad. Cicely you should probably get back to the orchestra pit."

Cicely smiled and walked back to the orchestra pit, disappointed and just a little mad at Edward.

"Where have you been?" Delia asked more curious than furious. (A/N haha I rhymed!)

"I was just encouraging Roger. He really needs it…" Cicely answered simply as if nothing had happened, or was about to happen.

"That's all?" Delia asked mysteriously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you are as red as a beet" Delia said laughing.

"Ok, Roger tried to kiss me!"

The girls went into a fit of giggles, which earned them numerous stares (from both the front row and their fellow musicians.)

The production started out great. Cicely didn't miss a note and Roger (from what she could hear) was doing awesome. During the intermission Cicely quickly found Roger and told him what a good job he did. "It was nothing…" he said modestly.

"You were great!" Cicely hugged him. It was rather awkward. He was tense like he didn't know what she was doing, but slowly returned the hug.

Act 3 came, the one everyone was waiting for. Charlotte had a beautiful serenade (one which she butchered, in Cicely's opinion) and everyone was excited to hear it. It was also Cicely's favorite of the production to play. It started out ok but then shrieks and gasps were heard. The orchestra stopped and the audience was standing up. M. Bock ordered the musicians to seat themselves. Everyone calmed down and the serenade was started again. Charlotte was barely half way through it when a loud booming voice came from high above the chandelier.

"_Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be left empty for me?_"

Cicely recognized the voice at once, but used her acting skills to restrain herself. There was a hushed silence and everything seemed to calm down again. The rest of the production went undisturbed, thankfully, but rumors were flying quickly. After the performance the managers, and M. Bock, rushed to their office. They weren't seen for the rest of the evening. Cicely and Delia went straight back stage to hear the rumors straight from Edward.

"So what happened? The first time?" Delia asked.

"There was another threatening shadow…" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"And who interrupted the second time?" Delia said, asking everything that came to mind.

"We don't know. We didn't see anyone. I told some of the stage hands to go check it out. But all they found was this…"

Edward held up an envelope, to which the girls gasped loudly. Edward shushed them and they headed to a private area to read it.

Gentlemen,

It seems that you have no followed my instructions. How very amusing.

So it is to be war? Ha! Do you know how long I've waited to say that!

You have been warned sirs, don't let it happen again.

O.G.

Edward folded it up and put it back into the envelope with the skull wax figure.

"Shouldn't you give this to the managers?" Cicely asked, trembling.

Edward nodded and the girls promised to not tell anyone about the letter. While Delia went back to the room Cicely had to find Roger. When she did, he looked like he had been searching for her also.

"Cicely! Are you all right?" Roger said, holding her shoulders looking her over.

Cicely smiled at his touch, "I'm fine. I came to see if you were okay"

"I'm fine, now that you're here…" Roger said smoothly. He leaned in once more, and without Eddy to interfere they shared a warm, deep, passionate kiss. Cicely forgot all about the booming voice. They broke away and smiled. They said good night and headed to their dorms.

Above the stage, tears were falling. A shadowy figure started pacing. When it finally came to a halt it too was trembling.

"_And war it shall be"_

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell the truth! **

**Love you guys!**


	12. Poor, poor Erik

**Okay here's some more for you cool cats!**

* * *

The production went for another week and it went undisturbed. The night after the last show Cicely was exhausted and skipped the after party to go straight to bed. She said good bye to her friends and pecked Roger on the cheek. They hadn't kissed since the first performance. Whenever he tried to they were either interrupted or Cicely simply didn't want to. Not because she didn't like Roger, but she didn't feel it was right.

And as she made her way up the stairs to her room something didn't feel right. She stopped and suddenly noticed how cold the stair way was. Breathing out she saw her breath. She walked faster and out of no where she fell down a trap door, falling into darkness, knocked cold.

"_It's okay my darling…" _was the first thing she heard. Slowly Cicely opened her eyes. It was too dark, once again, to see much anyway. She did, however, see the figure in front of her. Even if she couldn't see it all that well, she could still see it. She felt weak.

"Angel?" she whispered with all her strength.

"_So you can hear me? That is glorious! You seem to have fallen through one of my trap doors. You've got a nasty bump on your head my dear…"_

"Are you the Opera Ghost?"

There, Cicely just came out and asked. Ever since all of this had been happening she had suspected it. She had been reading the book Delia gave her every once in awhile. And if this was anything like what happened in the past, this man was the Phantom's Heir.

The figure, or man whichever you believe it is, stiffened at the question. He moved slowly away from Cicely's side to the other side of the room, which Cicely's eyes had now grown accustomed to. After a long awkward moment the man turned around and spoke.

"_Why do you ask such questions?"_

"Will you tell me all about you? I want to know!"

"_Why would you want to know about me…I am nothing but a monster"_

By this point Cicely could feel sadness coming from this man. She really wanted to know about him. To know his story, why he sunk so low that he posed as an Opera Ghost. She stood up next to him and went to put her hand on his shoulder. He caught her hand and turned around. It was the first time she had seen his face clearly. The details of his mask and the other side of his face. Which, in Cicely's opinion, was very handsome. He looked angry at first but as he noticed her look of concern his expression softened and he let go of her hand.

"What is you name stranger?"

"_Erik, like my great great great grandfather before me. He was the first…"_

"The first what…?"

"_Opera Ghost…"_

And with that the shadow of a man, whom we now know as Erik (A/N NOT the original), told his story. How after his great great great grandfather pasted down his fate, including what was behind the mask. Cicely meant to ask what was behind the mask but Erik continued, not letting the chance come into the conversation.

Meanwhile at the after show party, Cicely's friends were enjoying themselves very much. Carmen and Eddy were dancing almost drunk, no matter how much Delia told them off for it. Her and Roger sat at the table, both worried about Cicely. Even though she clearly stated that she was going to her room to get to bed. Roger couldn't take it anymore and got up from his seat.

"If you will excuse me I'm going to go check on Cicely…" he said to Delia. Delia nodded and he headed up the stairs case, untying his bow tie as he went.

Erik finished his story and noticed Cicely had fallen asleep. He smiled and woke her up.

"_I didn't know I was that boring…"_

Cicely realized she had fallen asleep and sat up quickly "Oh! No of course not. I was exhausted, what with all the falling into your trap door and all…" she blushed. Erik leaned in closer. Cicely inspected him as he did. He didn't look too much older than her. But he was definitely older. She looked into his eyes. Oh what beautiful and enchanting eyes he had!

"What are you doing?"

Clearly Cicely had broken a moment. Erik moved back and stood up as if to leave.

"_Come we must return, that fool will be missing you"_

The two made their way through the passage ways quickly, as if being chased. This was the first time Cicely was awake, or that Erik knew of, while going through these hall ways. Cicely always got tired fast and stopped to rest. Erik turned around with a look of worry "_Are we going to fast my dear?"_

Suddenly an idea came to Cicely. Curiosity took over her mind. "May I see behind the mask?"

Erik looked taken aback at the question and simply stated _"No"_

Cicely didn't care she moved fast and swiftly took the mask from Erik's face.

The sight she saw was no a pretty one. Why would you cover a pretty sight with a mask? She let out a small gasp, as small as she could master. Erik looked enraged and, as swiftly as she took the mask, took the mask from her hands. _"Do you not understand the word 'no'!" _he bellowed so loud people outside may have heard them.

Tears ran down Cicely's face. She tried to apologize but no words came out. Erik opened the secret door and pushed Cicely, not too hard, into her dorm room. He slammed the door shut leaving Cicely in the darkness.

She went to her bed, her head down. She sobbed softly at first but then the tears ran dramatically. As she cried she finally understood why this man would live away from humanity. She sighed "Poor Erik…poor, poor Erik…" she repeated over and over. She wasn't sure whom she was crying for.

Outside her door was Roger, who finally reached her door. He was about to burst in when he heard her sobbing and sympathy. Erik? Who was this 'Erik'? Roger thought. He decided not to disturb Cicely and went off another direction.

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? I know I always say that….but tell me the truth! **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Getting Involved

**Here's some more, for those of my fans still left.**

The Monday morning Cicely refused to come out of bed, no matter what Delia said. She also refused to see anyone, much to the disappointment of Roger, who wanted to see her very much. Delia gave up on her friend and left for class. Roger, however, was more stubborn than Delia and waited for her to leave for class before he tried to enter the room again. When Delia was safely out of sight, Roger opened the dorm door and went in as quietly as possible.

When he entered Cicely was under all her covers facing the wall. She seemed to be mumbling to herself and didn't notice that Roger had entered. He really wanted to know what she was mumbling. He glided over silently, praying she wouldn't hear him and tell him to leave. When he got close enough he could hear her:

"Poor Erik…why is the world so cruel? Poor Erik…poor, poor Erik…"

Roger was very confused by this, seeing as he didn't know any Erik, or one that needed pity for that matter. He sat on her bed, getting her attention, and slowly petted her hair. She turned over abruptly, thinking it was someone else, shocked at his presence.

"Roger! What are you doing here…?"

Her face was tear-stained and she looked like she had been in bed all week end, since the last performance. He wiped her tears from her eyes with his right thumb and smiled.

"I was worried," his smile faded, ", what is wrong Cicely? Please tell me!"

Cicely shook her head no furiously and buried her head under her pillows, continuing to sob.

"It's not going to go away if you keep it to yourself…" Roger stated.

"Him…" Cicely said from under her pillow.

"What?"

Cicely got her head out from under the pillow and repeated herself. "Him, not it"

"There's a man? What did he do to you Cicely?" By this time Roger was standing up, ready to do whatever was needed. Cicely pulled him back down to sit. "Cicely, you need to tell me how this man is troubling you!"

Cicely let out a trembling breath and nodded. "You'll think I'm crazy…"

"No I won't!"

Cicely sat up, "The Opera Ghost…"

Roger chuckled, "The Opera Ghost? That is just a myth my darling…"

"See! You think I've gone mad!" Cicely said, almost going back under her covers. She was stopped by Roger.

"No, I do not think you are crazy. But…the Opera Ghost? What does this have to do with anything?"

"I've met him…"

"You've met the Opera Ghost?"

"Yes…"

Roger wasn't about to say it out loud, but he was starting to think Cicely was crazy. But he nodded and let her continue.

"He taught me how to sing….I don't know why. But it worked."

"You can sing?" Roger asked.

"Now I can."

"Go on…"

"And he was this Angel that came to me in my dreams. Then all this Opera Ghost business came up. He was the threatening shadows that kept scaring Charlotte! He was the booming voice that talked about Box Five! He sent the managers those letters!" Cicely said thinking back to everything that had been happening.

"What prove do you have of this?"

"Who else could it be Roger? Who? He lives underground…"

"Underground?" Roger wondered out loud.

"And the last night of the performance I fell into a trap door…"

Roger gave her a face, one that didn't believe that there were trap doors in an Opera House.

"And he was beside me when I woke from the fall. He comforted me. Then we lead me back here. I was curious. See, he wears a mask on the right side of his face…"

"Curious…." Roger thought aloud again.

"And I wanted to know why he wore the mask…so I pulled it off…"

Roger was now on the edge of the bed with anticipation. "Yes? What did you see Cicely?"

"The most horrible face! The right side was completely deformed…but I felt sympathy for him! He was enraged! A mad man!" Cicely shuddered at the image in her head. "But his voice, it filled me with such…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Eddy entered with a grave look on his face. "What is it?" Cicely asked, preparing for bad news.

Eddy gulped, "A stage hand was found hanging backstage…"

Cicely put her hand to her mouth as she gasped. Roger had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Who was it Eddy?" Cicely asked, now standing.

Eddy's face got whiter, "Harold…"

Cicely gasped louder this time. The man who had told them the story of the Phantom's Heir.

Eddy put his hand in his pocket, "That's not it, there was a note…" he pulled it out. Roger took it from his hand at once and began to read it aloud:

Dear Sirs,

I did not find it amusing that your head stage hand told stories about my past. I think you'll be wise to make sure your students don't go around spreading such rumors; I can do much worse things.

-O.G.

Roger's hand balled into fists and he gritted his teeth. Edward took the letter from him, trying to make it look like it wasn't opened for the managers. Cicely watched Roger become more and more angry. He faced her and said, just above a whisper, "This was the man you encountered?"

Cicely gulped and knew what he was prepared to do, but her eyes gave away her secrets.

"Edward, gather some men. We're going to do something about this Opera Ghost!" Roger said angrily and left the room, Eddy following close behind.

As Cicely watched them go she had a distinct feeling that was being watched. Turning to the wall, she mumbled, "Erik?"

_Yes my dear?_

She began to sob; she sobbed for so many reasons. "Why did you kill him?"

The Opera Ghost sighed _He made me seem like a madman._

She gasped, "But you are! You've killed Erik!"

He must have gone, because she did not get an answer back from him.

The day at lunch Edward came up to the table, once again looking grave.

"What is it this time?" Roger asked, putting an arm around the silent Cicely.

"Charlotte seems to be missing." He stated.

The girls gasped and Roger tightened his grip on Cicely's shoulder.

"Anything else?" he asked

Eddy nodded, "Yeah. We're all to meet in the theater. M. Haust and M. Felix have something they need to say.

The theater was packed with orchestra members, cast, and stage crew; all waiting impatiently for what the managers had to say.

"People, people! Please!" M. Felix managed to yell over the commotion.

It got quiet.

M. Haust walked up to the front of the stage and held up a thick black music folder, "What I have in my hands, ladies and gentlemen, may be the fate of this very opera house." He paused looking for any reaction, "It is an old opera, recovered in the vaults of the opera house, written 135 years ago."

Delia did her math and knew exactly what opera M. Haust had in his hands.

"Don Juan Triumphant. We will perform this in two weeks time…"

The crowd went from quiet and patient to enraged and confused. A week to rehearse and perform? Insane!

"Please! We don't have a choice!" M. Felix took over, "Like we said…the fate of the very opera house depends on this. So we need to work hard and fast. First things first. Charlotte will not be available to play the lead soprano. Auditions begin today."

Chatter erupted from the crowd.

Eddy was stopped by Roger at once, "I have an idea to catch this son-of-a-bitch"

Edward smirked, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but we'll need guards and Cicely."

"Cicely?" Eddy stopped walking.

"Yes, Cicely."


	14. Getting Started

**I'm back. I wonder if I have anyone that remembers this story. Oh well, I'm continuing. I hope you like it. )**

For the next couple of days Roger helped Cicely with her voice. She was only an orchestra member, as it was, and even though she had improved since the Opera Ghost had been teaching her she didn't know how to project her voice yet.

"No Darling, you need to fill your lungs. From the diaphragm!" Roger commanded.

Cicely suddenly burst into sobs, and sat down on her bed. This wasn't the first time she had done this. Roger, realizing how hard he was being on her, kneeled down beside her with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to do this," Cicely looked him in the eyes, his blue meeting her misty green, "I'm frightened"

He leaned forward and embraced her, the sobbing continuing into his shoulder, "I know you're frightened Cicely. But we have to catch this monster. You're the only thing he seems to care about, besides his opera house." Roger scoffed. "And I'll be there to protect you," he promised, looking at her again.

Cicely sniffed and nodded, ready to continue with their lessons. As she stood up she glanced at her wall, feeling torn.

The man who loved her and taught her the depth of music…

Or the man in front of her, willing to risk her life but willing to risk in own to make sure nothing happened. All to get back at a mad man…

Auditions were pathetic. It might have been the nerves or the anticipation that the roof might cave in on their heads any moment. Either way, Cicely was easily the best one there. M. Bock was impression and shocked.

"Where did you learn to sing?" he asked, when she was announced as the lead for their production of Don Juan.

Cicely only blushed and again thanked him for even considering her. Roger was waiting with arms wide open.

"You did so well! I'm very proud of you!" and they embraced.

Cicely felt distant in his arms. She looked up to Box Five and felt watched. Shoving her face into Roger's shoulder, a fearful shiver ran down her spine. Roger noticed this but only held her tighter.

"Are you nervous?" Delia asked, taking her cello out.

Cicely sighed and looked her friend in the eye; no explanation was needed.

"It's just weird that you're going on stage instead of the pit, you know? Oh well, break a leg!" Delia smirked and went to her section in the pit.

Cicely looked up at the stage in horror. Traditionally, the actors and orchestra members did not get along. She turned to find Roger giving her an encouraging smile. He would not be in this production; they needed more stagehands. He insisted on a position that would give him the ability to help Cicely if the occasion called for it.

Taking a deep breath she approached the other singers and smiled. A lot of them had tried out for the part she had obtained; it was a bit awkward.

"Hello," she said meekly.

They glared, only for a moment, and went back to their conversation.

"Where do you think she is?"

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah, this is too important for her to just run away for something…"

"Maybe the Opera Ghost kidnapped her!" a bold chorus member suggested.

Cicely shuddered; this was not going to be easy.


End file.
